


You can hook me up

by FallingArtist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dorks, Drunk Lena Luthor, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Lena is not smooth, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Romance, SuperCorp, meeting in a pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: Kara and Lena meet at a pub after Kara has a discussion with Alex about Mon El (when Alex tells Kara she should give him a chance) and also doesn't exactly feels like hanging out with Winn and James after the Guardian-thing.Drunk!Lena is not smooth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was to write an AU about Lena and Kara meeting in a pub, but I don't do well with AUs, so this is not AU.   
> I'm not satisfied with this work, but when am I? Maybe some of you will like it anyway *shrugs* 
> 
> Enjoy!

You can hook me up

 

 

Lena is not exactly drunk, but since she came here with the intention of becoming so, she’s not exactly sober either. So when she sees none other than Kara Danvers walk through the doors, a small part of her – the one not focused solely on Kara’s eyes, face and body in general – is grateful for the alcohol in her system. It gives her the courage to finally make a move on the cute reporter.

She is sitting at the bar counter, not having bothered to sit too far from the refills, and Kara is coming straight towards her. She doesn’t seem to have noticed Lena, though, her eyes are locked with the bartender and she’s already ordering something before even reaching the chair.

Lena has no idea what Kara just said, she couldn’t hear the words properly over the noise of the pub, but the man behind the counter must have understood because he’s mixing some stuff up in front of Lena.

Kara slams her bag on a chair and is about to sit on the other one, further from Lena, when the CEO speaks up, getting the blonde’s attention.

Kara turns around, surprise clearly written on her face, and she breaks into a warm smile for Lena – Lena swoons just a little, but let’s blame it on the alcohol.

“Lena!” she exclaims smiling even wider as she moves her bag and takes the seat right next to the brunette.

“Hey, Kara, come here often?”

Drunk Lena Luthor has never been smooth.

But, after all, the looks didn’t work, the hints didn’t work, the heart eyes didn’t work, the invite to a goddamn gala didn’t work, the eye fucking didn’t work, the short and tight skirts didn’t work, the flowers didn’t work, the thirsty looks didn’t work, the fucking corset didn’t work, the hero line didn’t work, and Lena is getting ~~a little~~ desperate. Kara is either completely oblivious and innocent or definitely not interested in her. Lena can only hope it’s the first.

“Actually no!” Kara – _of course_ – doesn’t even realise Lena’s line wasn’t exactly a question. “It’s not the first time, but I usually hang out at this-” she pauses, scrambling for a word – she supposes she shouldn’t say ‘alien, and quite queer, bar’ – before finishing in one breath “this really cool bar pretty much all my friends go to”.

Lena is always amused by Kara’s stumbling with her words. “How come you’re here, then?”

She takes a sip from her drink and licks her lips, trying to get a reaction out of Kara. Blue eyes stray from Lena’s own eyes to her lips as Lena’s tongue caresses them slowly, but Kara immediately snaps her gaze back up, blushing slightly and rushing to answer.

 _Well, that’s positive, at least_ , Lena considers with a small smirk.

“Well, I’m not really on good terms with the boys and I had a fight with my sister, so I guess I’m trying to avoid… Well pretty much all of them, right now”.

Lena puts her drink down, turning to Kara more fully. “I’m sorry about your sister. Can I ask why you fought?” she says softly, not wanting to intrude. She knows Kara is very close to her sister and it makes her sad to see the blonde upset about a fight with her.

“Oh well”, Kara pushes her glasses up on her nose and Lena understands the topic makes her nervous. “We kinda fought over a boy”.

_Oh._

Lena’s face falls a little.

“A boy?”

Kara gestures wildly with her hands, annoyed. “Yeah, I know, it’s stupid. There’s this friend of mine, he kinda has feelings for me and my sister says I should give him a chance.” She fidgets before grabbing her drink and taking a huge gulp. “I don’t like him. He’s so persistent, though. And” again she gestures, irritated at not being able to explain it how she’d like, “he has actually improved, he got better and I know he did it for me, but that’s also the point, you know? He only became a decent person to impress me and that’s not right! I just...” she lets out a frustrated groan and drinks again.

Kara presses her glass to her forehead and Lena makes a decision.

“Can you get us a refill at that table down there?” Lena asks the bartender and doesn’t wait for him to nod before gently nudging Kara’s arm and taking her hand when the blonde rises a little.

“Come on, lets go sit and you can talk it out”.

“Oh, but, Lena, I don’t want to ruin your night!” Kara immediately protests, a frown on her face.

Lena laughs, “I assure you, Kara, you are not ruining it, if anything you’re the highlight of my night”.

Kara gives her a small smile but doesn’t relent right away, “Weren’t you waiting for someone?”

Lena gives her a curious look.

“I mean, you were sitting here at the counter all alone, I thought you were waiting for someone”.

Lena chuckles, “As I said, Kara, you are my only friend in National City”.

“And I don’t usually take my clients to the pub”, she adds with a wink.

Kara laughs and finally lets Lena lead her to a booth in the back, where the noise is a little less intrusive and they can actually talk.

“So, this boy...” Lena encourages Kara to resume.

“I just don’t like him. I care about him, and of course I’m happy he’s improving his human side”, she scowls a little at that, “but that doesn’t mean my feelings for him can change just because he’s not a sexist jerk any more. I appreciate him changing, but I don’t like that he’s doing it for me. And even if he weren’t doing it for me, I still wouldn’t like him!”, she sighs. “I just wish my friends could see and accept that and let me be”.

It upsets Lena to hear that someone might be pushing Kara to be with a boy she doesn’t like, but it looks like Kara is getting angry herself.

“It’s not fair, you know?” she’s gulping down her drink faster now and maybe the alien alcohol is starting to have effect because Kara finds herself speaking what’s on her mind without remorse. “I always supported my sister, whoever she tried to date! I was so happy for her when she found someone who treats her well. Why can’t she let me make my own choice? Why do I have to give the boy a chance. I. Don’t. Like. Him.”

Kara’s glass is empty and Lena hesitantly reaches out with a hand, resting it on Kara’s arm.

“Hey, I can have him kidnapped, if you want” she shrugs.

Kara breaks into a laugh and Lena smiles proudly at seeing the blonde’s shoulders relax, tension leaving her body.

“No, thank you, Lena, but I don’t think that’d be very easy”.

She gasps when she realises what she’s said, now Lena is going to ask why.

“Why? Is he an alien?” Lena jokes – if only she knew.

Kara chuckles awkwardly, “It’s just… he’s really really strong”.

Lena frowns and immediately darkens, “Has he hit you, Kara?”

Kara frowns too, “What? No!” - _well, yes, the very first time we met, but_ _that’d be hard to explain and_ _maybe I_ _should_ _keep_ _it_ _to myself_.

Lena exhales loudly, “Sorry, I just… I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions”.

“It’s okay. I just know that he’s very strong because we work out together sometimes” Kara trails off.

Great, now Lena’s mind is making up images of Kara working out, sweat running down her body, her toned arms tense with effort, amazing abs bare under the hem of the top… Lena needs to get her shit together.

 

... . ... . ...

 

Kara is at her third glass, which is almost half empty already, and Lena thinks she might be slightly drunk. Lena is almost drunk herself, to be fair.

“So, Alex, your sister, is gay, right?”

Kara nods, eyes following the movement of her head making it a perfect drunk nod.

“And your protective, gay big sister wants you to give a chance to a white sexis- sorry, former sexist male?”

Kara nods again and groans.

Lena sips from her glass, “Honestly, it doesn’t make all that sense, but okay”.

Kara raises her hands in the air, “Exactly! It doesn’t make sense, right? Ugh”.

The blonde takes another gulp from her drink and Lena eyes the glass carefully, considering if she should stop Kara from drinking so quickly.

Unfortunately, Lena has drunk just a little bit too much herself and the next words come out too fast to be stopped. “Maybe you should get a girlfriend and they would stop bothering you”.

She’s halfway through slapping a hand over her mouth when Kara laughs.

“That could be an idea. But then Winn would never let me live it down, he’d be all ‘I knew it! I totally called it!’”

Lena frowns, “What?”

“Oh! Well, this one time I took him aside because I had something kinda important to tell him and he thought I was going to come out as lesbian” Kara explains giggling.

Lena chuckles without humour. If Kara is laughing about it, there’s no way she could be gay.

“Which, I mean… he wasn’t completely wrong.”

Lena perks up immediately, looking at Kara and waiting for her to elaborate.

Kara giggles again and sips, with moderation this time, from her glass, “I am pansexual, so he was right to think I wasn’t straight”, she offers a grin and Lena releases a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.

Okay, so, the giggling about it is totally on the alcohol and Kara just told her she likes women too. The night isn’t going too badly after all. Until Lena ruins it again.

“Well, if you found yourself a fake partner, at least they would let you be”.

Where the hell is Lena’s brain going with that? Lena tries to shut herself up, failing. Damn the alcohol, she’s never going to get drunk again – though she knows that’s lie as she thinks it.

Kara laughs fully. “Who would I even ask to be my fake girlfriend?”

Lena shrugs – _No, brain, don’t. Please, don’t. Shut up._ –, “I’m sure you could easily find someone. I mean, I can’t imagine someone who wouldn’t be happy to be your date, even if fake”.

Kara laughs again and says “Well, I couldn’t think of anyone”.

“I’d do it”.

_So fucking smooth, Luthor. Now run._

Kara looks at her with wide eyes, then laughs softly. “I’d never ask you to be my fake girlfriend, Lena”.

Disappointment fills her chest as Kara speaks gently. _Well, what were you thinking, you idiot? You should have kept your mouth shut._

“I’d never fake anything with you. I know you don’t have many friends or people who care for you, but I want you to always be sure that I truly care for you and nothing about our relationship is fake”.

Kara talks so softly, her voice is so sweet that is almost brings tears to Lena’s eyes.

 _Damn the alcohol_.

Lena leans in and hugs the reporter.

“Thank you, Kara”.

Kara immediately hugs her back, no hesitation, no delay, her arms are strong and sure, tight around Lena’s back. The embrace makes her feel safe like nothing does these days. Like nothing has done for a long time.

 _Bless the alcohol_.

“You deserve better than a jerk you don’t like”, Lena whispers very softly, almost hoping Kara wouldn’t hear.

“What do I deserve, Lena?” Kara asks just as softly, but more confidently than the CEO.

“All the love of the stars” Lena whispers back, shy and blushing.

Kara pulls back from the hug but keeps Lena in her arms. She smiles tenderly at the brunette and then leans in slowly.

Lena’s brain short circuits in the time it takes Kara to duck slightly and breathe a kiss on Lena’s cheek.

“Thank you, Lena” she blows the words against Lena’s cheek and the brunette is now blushing furiously.

Kara leans back and lets go of her, but Lena fears she might still hear her heart hammering against her chest.

\- Kara does hear it, and it makes her stomach flutter. -

 

... . ... . ...

 

“I know I should go out and find someone, it’s just...” Kara searches for a way to blame it on the work. It’s really work that keeps her from having a sentimental life, but she can’t quite admit that when she’s not a reporter she flies around saving people.

Lena looks at her expectantly.

“I guess I’m a failure at flirting”, Kara brushes it off with a laugh.

Lena chuckles, _oh, you definitely are that, but your awkwardness is the weirdest charm_.

“I’ve never known how to”, Kara chuckles, “hook up”, she chuckles again at the expression, “girls”.

Lena sips from her glass trying to look nonchalant.

“Well, you can hook me up”

She winks and laughs triumphantly when Kara chokes on her drink.

“Are you okay?”

“W-what?” Kara shrieks loudly.

Lena laughs again, “I said that you could hook me up”, she winks again, playfully.

Kara tries not to choke again.

“I mean… I think I would like that”, she giggles adjusting her glasses.

_So awkward, Danvers, Maggie would not be impressed._

It’s Lena’s turn to choke on her drink. She actually coughs for a good minute, Kara rubbing her back with worried eyes.

“You would?” she squeaks.

Kara blushes and looks down, she shrugs before saying, “I mean… of course. You’re… you’re kinda amazing Lena. I don’t get how people wouldn’t honestly want to be with you”.

Kara is not looking at her and Lena is almost grateful for it, because her heart is beating loudly in her chest and her breath feels stuck in her throat.

“Are you… Are you saying that because you’re my friend, Kara?”, Lena asks, vulnerable for the first time tonight.

Kara turns her eyes on her, and Lena recognises the fierce look of when Kara is about to make a passionate argument.

“I say that because I mean it, Lena. You are wonderful! So smart and kind and honest, you’re so good and strong – Rao, Lena, you are so strong!”, Kara doesn’t notice she said ‘Rao’, but Lena does and makes a mental note for later. “You are an incredible woman, Lena!”

Kara always makes Lena feel so warm inside, and right now her heart seems on fire. She tries to collect some courage and confidence before uttering out, “Don’t tell me that Kara Danvers has a crush on me”, the fake disbelief gives into real one by the end of the sentence, losing its playfulness.

Kara looks down at the table before gazing up at Lena again and admitting proudly although shyly, “I guess I couldn’t avoid it”.

Lena breaks into a huge smile that brings Kara to grin back at her.

“I mean”, Lena says slowly, “I have been flirting with you since day one, so: finally, Kara!”

They both laugh and Kara blushes a little, “You have?” she asks surprised.

Lena laughs loudly, “How could you not notice? I was so obvious all the time!”

Kara chuckles, “I guess Alex is right, I am completely oblivious”.

 

... . ... . ...

 

“Lena?”

They’re considerably less drunk now, sleepiness taking its toll a little.

Lena hums in response.

“Can I kiss you?”

Lena looks at Kara dreamily and is almost about to lean in and press her lips again the blonde’s, but she catches herself and puts a restraining hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Wait. I don’t want our first kiss to be alcohol flavoured.”

Kara tries not to look disappointed, ‘cause Lena is right, they’re first kiss should be completely sober.

“Also… I think you should take me on a proper date first”, Lena winks and Kara breaks into a wide enthusiastic smile.

“Alright, then. I’ll take you on your best first date, Lena”.

 

 

 

Lena calls her personal driver and insists on dropping Kara off at her apartment first. She kisses Kara on the cheek and bids her goodnight, before she lets the driver take her home.

Kara walks into her house with a dopey smile printed on her face. It’s still there when she wakes the next morning to a message from Lena.

“You’re not hopeless after all, it seems. You hooked me up alright, Kara ;)”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it... I wanted to write their first kiss too, but they deserve better than a drunk first kiss.   
> If you liked it, leave a comment! 
> 
> You can send me prompts (please, no AUs) on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid.tumblr.com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't own the characters.  
> English is my second language, so I'm sorry if it's not perfect.


End file.
